


Stretch of Time

by versigny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versigny/pseuds/versigny
Summary: To say you hated being alone with Mina was an understatement.





	Stretch of Time

To say you hated being alone with Mina was an understatement.

“Okay,” her soft voice began, barely breaking through the warm air of the practice room. All the lights were off, leaving you with only the murky sunset and illumination of the city outside the wide windows as you craned over the barre, struggling to maintain a normal breathing rate and remain in a handstand. “You’re doing good. Keep holding it.”

Whenever you were stuck with her for practice, it was like being in a spotlight that was incinerating your skin and having a room of invisible eyes on you. Partnered alone, you needed the extra time and help to make it through an agonizing section of your routine that involved slowly and gracefully entering a handstand and finishing into a beautiful bridge – all at a glacial pace. Stamina was the hard part, but even harder was holding that pose and ticking each muscle into elegant curves slower than a broken clock.

So Mina was volunteered; her ballet background made her the perfect candidate.

 And to say you had a crush on Mina – a ridiculous swan of a human being, some unearthly walking combination of walking starlight and million dollar smile and ability to unintentionally stare like she was inviting you back to her place after dinner and a movie – was an understatement.

“This,” you rasped out, “feels awful, Min–”

“Ah, but you look so pretty doing it! Just think about that, okay? I’m going to hold your feet. I’ll guide you. Just keep going…”

Lithe fingers wrapped around your ankles, and if you glanced back, you knew you would see her tights, her marvelous legs inches from you just like the rest of her. Your heart jumped into your throat in a fit of nerves, and you wobbled, frowning.

“Nobody’s here but us,” she whispered, suddenly, and started tilting you just so. “There’s nothing to be nervous of. You are strong, and beautiful, and just need to keep moving… gently… like this… And you’ll be fine. Keep listening, okay?”

Your arms burned, and her mantra was the only balm that existed in the stifling room. You weren’t worried about disappointing her – nothing ever did, she was nothing but positive – you were just worried of making a fool of yourself.

With no other choice, you made your head immerse into her dulcet voice in hopes you might pull this off just once.

“Perfect,” she crooned so airily you almost missed it. Her hands had incredible and surprising strength – but she was a dancer too, of course she was strong – and they moved with the perfect dexterity to remind you to point your toes, to coast up your shins and edge your knees into the start of their bend. “You’re doing perfect,” she promised. Your arms shook slightly, but you clenched your jaw and braced your fingertips against the hardwood more firmly, imagining that you were a reed and not a wet noodle and that Mina, of all people, was not the one intimately craned over you and coaxing your body through a straining arch.

But whatever was in her fingertips was electric and magic. She didn’t stop her dovelike murmurs, a secret spell that kept your head quiet and inspired more and more strength from deep in your marrow to come out and carry you through the movement. Mina complimented everything from your scrunched nose to the small part of your back and refused to let go, but never pushed or forced.

Then, seemingly, you blinked and your toes were touching the ground. Your body braced just as it was in a sturdy bridge and you felt the air rush out of you in pleasant surprise, the newfound rush keeping you comfortably in place.

Just as suddenly, you felt a breeze and saw a flash of color, and tilted your head to find your assistant crouched beside you with her overwhelmingly stunning smile stretched across her face like something out of a manga as she clapped happily. All you could do was marvel at it, and how nobody should look like they just won the lottery when all they did was help a silly dancer through an annoying move.

“I think I did it,” you trilled, only a little squeaky from the effort. Mina warbled in laughter, pressing her fingers to her cheeks in genuine joy.

“You did!” she squealed back, still beaming from ear to ear. “You did it! You’re amazing, you know that? I wish you could see you right now – you look like a _sculpture_. Oh my goodness, I kind of want to cry, I’m just so…” She shook her head, giddy, and made another excited noise.

Still in position, the blood probably rushed straight to your head, and that was why it made perfect sense to stretch over and press your lips in a peck on the tip of her nose cutely.

Time stops, then restarts. It stretches on for a long moment, and then Mina makes a face that you will never forget – it all bunches up with determination and a bright pink in her cheeks – and she pops in quick as a blink to kiss you on the cheek.

It takes far less time for you to make an embarrassing sound and collapse with zero elegance, hands covering your face as you scream and wail and roll back and forth – “No! No, that was so _cute_! NO!” – and it’s mixed with more of her laughter as she also dissolves into the fetal position screaming into her own knees.

It turns into a war of kisses. The position is forgotten (not that it matters – you nail it the next day, and the day after) and every inch of the others’ face is kissed repeatedly and insistently.

To say you were in love with Mina was probably an understatement.

But on the bright side, it seems that feeling is quite mutual.


End file.
